Oh Boyz
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Kim and her female friends are very into a boy band - The Oh Boyz, so the next week her mother buys her tickets for their upcoming concert. But to Mrs. Dr. Possible's disappointment, the Oh Boyz are not in anymore. Ron, however, is into them, and excitedly escorts Kim to the event. When they get there, they're the only members of the audience. Ron take the initiative and goes backstage to meet the group. Meanwhile, the Oh Boyz agent is cringing because the tour is losing money quickly; the Oh Boyz have a iron-clad contract that he can't break. Then out of the blue - and to the agents delight - Senor Senior, Sr. and Jr. come in a helicopter and kidnap the Oh Boyz and Ron. (The Seniors kidnap the Oh Boyz to ransom for connections to make Junior a teen singing sensation.) Senor Senior, Sr. calls the Oh Boyz agent to make his demands, but keeps getting dismissed, since now the tour isn't losing money. But Kim hears the Seniors over the phone, and goes to rescue Ron and The Boyz. While imprisoned, the Oh Boyz figure a way out of their prison cell. Kim attacks the Seniors from one side, the Oh Boyz and Ron from the other, and the Seniors are captured. Back outside, the Oh Boyz fire their agent and hire Rufus to take over. And in prison, Junior has his dream come true and becomes a teen singer, holding a concert for the captive audience. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim ob choker.PNG|Blue sweater, black choker, grey pants ob pink.PNG|White crop top with pink heart, pink pants ob yblouse.PNG|Pale yellow blouse, blue pants ob yellow.PNG|Yellow shirt with blue star, blue pants ob mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit ob pony.PNG|Standard mission outfit (with ponytail) Ron Misc Images From Episode TheOhBoyz.png|(L-R: Dexter, Nicky-Nick, Robbie, Ryan.) Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of all of Kim's villains in prison and together, as they watch Senior Senior Junior's performance at the end of the episode. Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise To help his son's ongoing quest to become a pop sensation, Señor Senior, Senior kidnaps the Oh Boyz band to blackmail the record company. The plan backfires when Ron winds up captured along with the group. The record executive, finding the Oh Boyz's disappearance to be a profit windfall, is in no hurry to help. So Kim must find Ron and the others on her own. Mission Briefing * Villains: Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior * Evil plot: To hold the Oh Boyz hostage until Junior was made an international pop sensation. * Kim's transportation: On foot. Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Robby: "Roland, do you want us to tell the Record Company that you're not taking care of us? Look at what you've done!" Roland: "What...? What!?" Robby: "This! Look! (shows Roland the magazine) It says my zodiac sign is Pisces." Roland: "Well, you were born on March 16th." Robby: "Pisces!? It's fish!" Roland: "So?" Robby: "I HATE FISH!" (kicks the pile of magazines, stomping on them continuously.) Roland: (sigh) "I'll see what I can do..." (devastatingly crawls over the ringing phones) ---- (Ron unsuspectingly sneaks up on Nicky Nick, who is currently minding his own business) Ron: You're Nicky Nick, right? Nicky Nick: (says in a nasty tone) "Who, are you?" Ron: "Ron, and I'm a bomb-diggity dancer!" (music plays with Ron dancing, causing Nicky Nick to walk away with an unamused expression) Nicky Nick: "Fanboy, keep studying." Ron: (stops dancing) Wait! You gotta see this! Announcer: "GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR OH BOYZ: Robby! Ryan! Dexter! Nicky Nick! Aaaaand, who's that guy!?" (clearly refers to Ron for being inside Nicky Nick's box with no permission) Nicky Nick: (extremely aggravated with a clenched up fist at Ron, after telling him to get lost) ''"I told you to '''get lost'!" Notes * The Oh Boyz's song I Want It My Way first appeared in episode "Exchange" before the group debuted. Production Information Errors Continuity * The lasers that Ron and the Oh Boyz dance through were suggested to the Seniors by Ron himself. Allusions *The Oh Boyz themselves are an expy of the Boy Bands of the Late 1990s and early 2000s, specifically the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC . **Three of the Oh Boyz songs, "Hello, Hello, Hello", "I Want it My Way", and "Quit Playing Games With My Head", are references to the real life Backstreet Boys and *NSYNC songs "Bye Bye Bye", "I Want it That Way", and "Quit Playing Games With My Heart". **The Oh Boyz members Robby and Nicky Nick are voiced by former NSYNC members Lance Bass and Joey Fatone, respectively. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs POV rewrite Category:Articles needing improvement